wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)
"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" is a song included in the album and video, Big Red Car. Song Credits Big Red Car * Composed, Written and Produced by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineered by: Rob Perez, Aaron Ruig, The Wiggles * Mastered by: William Bowden * Recorded at: Tracking Station Recording Studios * Published by: EMI Music * Recording Rights by The Wiggles Pty Ltd Wiggledance! * Composed, Written and Produced by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Sound Recording by: Chris Brooks * Audio Mix by: Alex Ferguson * Recorded at: Sydney Entertainment Centre * Published by: EMI Music * Recording Rights by The Wiggles Pty Ltd The Wiggles Movie * Composed and Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineered by: Chris Brooks * Mixed by: Chris Brooks, Phil Judd, Anthony McKenzie * Assistant Engineer: [[Matt Acland|Matt Varon Bon Acland]] * Published by: EMI * Recording Rights by The Wiggles Pty Ltd Live Hot Potatoes! * Composed and Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Engineered, Mixed and Mastered by: Robin Gist * Recorded at: Sydney Entertainment Centre * Mastered at: Electric Avenue Studios * Published by: EMI Music * Recording Rights by The Wiggles Pty Ltd Here Comes the Big Red Car * Composed and Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Originally Engineered by: Chris Brooks * Originally Mixed by Chris Brooks, Anthony McKenzie, Phil Judd * Re-Mastered by: Don Bartley * Originally Recorded at: Struggle Street Studios * Originally Mastered at: Festival Studios * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Wiggledancing! * Composed and Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Play Piano With The Wiggles (sheet music) * Composed and Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Music Arrangements by: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Copyrighted by: Wiggly Tunes Play Piano With The Wiggles (audio) * Composed by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Arranged by: Tony Celiberti * Music Arrangements by: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Copyrighted by: Wiggly Tunes CinderEmma! * Composed and Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Musicians Big Red Car * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Jeff Fatt * Bass: Murray Cook * Lowrey Colour Glow Organ (Organ and Brass): Jeff Fatt * Guitar: Terry Murray * Drums: Tony Henry The Wiggles Movie * Vocals: Greg Page * Dialogue: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Character Voice: Tony Harvey * Backing Vocals: Kevin Bennett * Bass: Murray Cook * Drums: Tony Henry * All Other Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Guitars: Terry Murray * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Saxophone: Anita Thomas * Trike Sound: Philm Sound The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Kevin Bennett * Guitars: Terry Murray * Bass: Murray Cook * All Other Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Saxophone: Anita Thomas * Drums: Tony Henry Live Hot Potatoes! * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Anthony Field, Greg Truman * Manzillas: Brett Clarke, Ryan DeSaulnier * Guitars: Rex Goh * Bass: John O'Grady * Drums: Tony Henry * Keyboards: Tony Gardner * Brass: Dominic Lindsay, Sam Moran, Craig Abercrombie Here Comes the Big Red Car * Vocals: Greg Page * Guitar: Terry Murray * Bass: Murray Cook * Keyboard: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry CinderEmma! * Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * Acoustic Guitar/Electric Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass: Alex Keller * Piano/Keyboards: Lachlan Gillespie * Drums: Steve Pace CinderEmma! Live * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass: Paul Paddick * Tambourine: Simon Pryce Listen 1995 1997 Song Lyrics Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Well we're gonna go up Then go down Get back up and turn around Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Can you stand on one foot and shake your hands? Can you stand on one foot and shake your hands? Well we're gonna go up Then go down Get back up and turn around Can you stand on one foot and shake your hands? Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Now we're gonna go up Then go down Get back up and turn around Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Trivia * The music is similar to the one from The Rolling Stones' Satisfaction song. * When the Wiggly Songtime version of the song was uploaded on YouTube on September 28th 2017, an intro that was deleted was added. The background music from Murray Had A Turtle is also played. * This song gives thanks to Terry Murray for the guitar work. * The Karaoke Songs 1 shows that John Field's name was in the credits, although he didn't write it. * The upcoming current generation version of the video that stars Anthony, Simon, Emma, and Lachy, along with Captain Feathersword and The Wiggles' Colored Dancers is similar to The Cure's Friday I'm in Love music video, as it plays the same D pitch, just like in the 1995 version. Also, The Wiggles' Colored Dancers are Ryan Yeates, Julia Lanzetti, Lucia Field, and Maria Field. * The D chord version is played on Here Comes the Big Red Car DVD as background music, Play Piano with The Wiggles, and Wiggly Party and Other Kiddy Hits. Gallery CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles in 1995 Prologue CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)4.jpg|Greg Singing CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?).jpg|1995 version (Big Red Car) CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-Concert.jpg|1995 Concert Footage CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-CarolsintheDomain.jpg|1996 version (Carols in the Domain '96) CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-Live.jpg|Late 1996 (Wiggledance) CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-CartoonForm.jpg|Cartoon form from the "Big Red Car: Color and Keep" fun book TheWigglesMovie202.jpg|The Wiggles Movie Version CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-1998Live.jpg|1998 Live CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-EarlyConcertTitle.jpg|1998 Concert Title CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-LiveMedley.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in Medley Version CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-SydneyMall.jpg|The Sydney Mall CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-HeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Hey, Hey It's Saturday version CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-DisneylandLive.jpg|Disneyland Version CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-DisneylandLiveMedley.jpg|Wiggly Medley Disneyland Version CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-ConcertTitle.jpg|1999 song title CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow song title CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2000Live.jpg|2000 live File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-Australia'sWonderland.jpg|Australia's Wonderland CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-DANCELive.jpg|2006 version (DANCE Live) CanYouPointYourFingersandDotheTwist-2002Live.jpg|2002 version (Wiggle Bay Concert) File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-BigBrother.jpg|Big Brother CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-TheTodayShow.jpg|The Today Show version CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist)-2013.png|2013 version CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-2010.jpg|Alternate song title for Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist? (from Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles) CanYouPointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist-2012.jpg|2012 version (Dorothy The Dinosaur's Travelling Show CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-Taiwanese.jpg|Taiwanese version DannySingingCanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?).jpg|Danny singing this song CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-Spanish.jpg|2004 version (Latin American) FernanditoSingingCanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?).jpg|Fernandito singing TheWiggleFriendsatWigglehouse.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in 2006 version CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2005.jpg|2006 version CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-MusicSheet.jpg|A music sheet CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-TVPrologue.jpg|Anthony in TV prologue CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-TVPrologue2.jpg|Jeff in TV prologue CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-TVPrologue3.jpg|Murray in TV prologue CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-TVPrologue4.jpg|Greg in TV prologue CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-SongTitle.jpg|2004 Song Title CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2004.jpg|2004 version CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)-2002-LCAW.jpeg|2003 version (Lights Camera Action Wiggles TV Series) CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2004Live.jpg|Santa's Rockin'! live in concert CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-JimmyKimmelLive.jpg|Jimmy Kimmel live File:BrettSingingCanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?).jpg|Brett Clarke singing the song CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-Mandarin.jpg|Mandarin DannySingingCanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2006.jpg|Danny singing this song in "The Mandarin Wiggles" TV Series CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-USALive.jpg|Connecticut version (WiggleDancing USA) CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2006LivePrologue.jpg|Jeff in 2007 live prologue CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2006Live.jpg|2006 version (Wiggledancing Live In Concert) CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)-2003Live.jpg|2005 version (LIVE Hot Potatoes!) CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2005Prologue.jpg|Greg and Wags in 2006 prologue CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)-DreamworldLive.jpg|Dreamworld version CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-SiriusXMStudio.jpg|Sirius XM studio CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-Sunrise.jpg|Sunrise video clip CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-HydeParkConcert.jpg|Hyde Park concert CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-2013Live.jpg|2013 live CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-104.3MYfm.jpg|104.3 MYfm Studio video clip File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-AppleStoreLive.jpg|Apple Store peformance CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-WestfieldEastgardens.jpg|Westfield Eastgardens CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-WestfieldHornsby.jpg|Westfield Hornsby CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-December2013Live.jpg|December 2013 live 14289858_10154709371487018_1992823332634772714_o.jpg|2016 live 12028852_10155992624895212_1343370144490577864_o.jpg|2015 live wiggles99.jpg|2005 live 2531145956_c0ecb3bdfd_o.jpg|2008 live File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(FutureVersion).jpg|Future version Appearances Video Performances *Big Red Car *Wake Up Jeff! (Live In Concert Clip) *Wiggledance! Live in Concert *The Wiggles Movie *The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland *The Wiggly Big Show *Live Hot Potatoes! *Here Comes the Big Red Car *Wiggledancing! Live in Concert * Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles * Nursery Rhymes * Happy 15th Birthday! * On the Road with The Wiggles * Lights, Camera, Action! * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book * Wiggledancing! Live in the USA Episode Appearences *Muscleman Murray (concert) *Movement (concert) *Wiggle Food *Your Body *Music & Musical Instruments *Australian Music *Friendly Feathersword Crew *When We Were Young *Kangaroo Dance *Prehistoric Party *The Gorilla Dance *Beautiful Ballet *Simon Goes Quackers * Driving in the Big Red Car! * Dancing and Coloring * Jobs * Paint a Portrait * Bailamos Album Tracks *Big Red Car *The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack *Live Hot Potatoes! *Here Comes the Big Red Car *Sing Along: Crunchy Munchy Music * Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles * Karaoke Songs 1 * Dance Party * Hit Songs and Rarities * Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! * The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl * CinderEmma! Fairytale * The Best of The Wiggles * Wiggly Party and Other Kiddy Hits * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Music Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:New Wiggles Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Big Red Car songs Category:Wake Up Jeff songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:Live At Disneyland Songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Live Hot Potatoes songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:Here Comes the Big Red Car songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Medley Songs Category:Go, Go, Go! Medley Songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:CinderEmma! Fairytale songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Sprout Songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Songs Category:Series 10 Category:Dorothy's Memory Book songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Little Wiggles Songs Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:Happy 15th Birthday! Songs Category:Just Dance Kids Songs Category:Hit Songs and Rarities Songs Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles Songs Category:Wiggly Party and Other Kiddy Hits Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action! Songs Category:Dance Party Songs Category:Christmas celebration Tour Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:It's Wiggle Time Songs Category:Wiggle 2012 Medley Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs